


Longest trip to the bookstore ever

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, But can be read on it's own, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Snarky Castiel, timestamp to I'm Okay With That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why didn’t you introduce me to your friend?” Cas asked all feigned curiosity, when Dean could tell he already had a pretty good idea why.</p><p>“Uh....I...Uh,” Smooth Winchester.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean runs into an old acquaintance at the bookstore with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longest trip to the bookstore ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scenario that hijacked my brain this morning. A Timestamp from "I'm Okay With That" but can definitely just be a stand alone.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/x6Ak3jm)  
> 

Dean let out a painstaking sigh as he watched Castiel peruse the shelf full of books in front of him. In full professor mode he trailed his long fingers across the spines in search of... well, Dean didn’t know what, honestly. Dean was slightly ashamed to admit to tuning out the content whenever Cas went on and on about someone in history who did something great. Instead, just listened to his sexy as fuck voice. Dean sighed again.

“What’s the problem, Dean?” Cas asked without looking up.

“We’ve been here for hours,man! Aren’t you done yet?” Cas snorted and glanced at his wristwatch before looking at Dean through long lashes.

“We’ve been here exactly seven minutes, Dean,” He said dryly before returning his attention back to the books.

Okay, so maybe hours was a bit of an exaggeration. Before he could complain further he was startled by a loud voice.

“Dean? Dean Winchester, is that you?” The voice was exuberant and vaguely familiar. Before he could process it, Dean felt himself enveloped in a hug by a nice smelling blonde man with cheerful brown eyes. Dean awkwardly patted his back. A quick glance at Cas showed him to be looking at the two of them with a blank expression, his head adorably tilted. The man was smiling as he pulled back.

“I thought that was you!”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck like he sometimes did when he was nervous and said, “Hey Buddy. It’s good to see you.”

“What’s it been, like three, four years? You’re looking good,” There was no mistaking the full on body scan, and as Dean chanced another glance at Cas he found the blank expression slowly but surely turning more dangerous. The blonde seemed to notice too because he backed up noticeably and when he spoke again, the flirtatious edge to his words was gone.

“Well, I gotta get going,” the man said, eyes darting back between Cas and Dean. “I just wanted to say hello.”

“Yeah, of course man, see you around.”

When the man left, Dean became suddenly fascinated with the books in front of him. The heat from Cas’ gaze made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he grabbed a small hardcover at random. “Is this the one you were looking for?” Dean asked, failing miserably at the attempt to appear innocent. Cas glanced at the cover.

“No, Dean. I have no interest in the history of the kiln. But you know what I do have an interest in?” He asked, deceptively sweet.

“I think I can guess,” Dean said.

“Why didn’t you introduce me to your friend?” Cas asked with feigned curiosity, when Dean could tell he already had a pretty good idea why.

“Uh... I ... Uh,” Smooth Winchester.

Cas was now casually leaning against the shelves. He narrowed his impossibly blue eyes at Dean. “You slept with him, " it wasn't a question.

“Yes. I mean, not recently. It was years ago. Just a one night stand,” Was the stuttered response to which Cas just rolled his eyes.

“Must have been some ‘one night stand’ if he felt the need to wrap around you like an octopus,” Cas said, air quotes and all. Dean couldn’t help the proud smirk that pulled at his lips, but Cas’ mutinous expression had him quickly schooling his features by rubbing a hand down his jaw and turning his almost chuckle into a cough.

Cas leaned into his personal space and Dean breathed in his heady scent, a mix of apples and something earthy. “What's his name?” Cas asked, breath hot on the shell of Dean’s ear.

“Ummmm.”

“His name is Um?” Cas pulled back a little, his snarkiness causing Dean to borrow one of Sam’s bitch faces. They stared at each other, Cas predatorily, and Dean swallowed hard as Cas reached his arms up to loop around his neck. He leaned forward, tongue coming out for a quick lick at Dean’s lips.

“His name?”

Dean wanted to answer. He truly, truly did. And if he could remember, he would. So instead, he just said the first thing that came to mind. “Hot guy from the car show?”

The backhand upside his head echoed loudly in the book store. “Yeah, I guess I deserved that,” He grumbled to himself, before trailing after his fiance down the next row of books.


End file.
